


5,6,7,8 Who do we appreciate?

by bri_ghtly



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew has a thing for Neil in a cheerleader's uniform, Cheerleader Neil Josten, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Thighs, take a drink every time the word thigh is written, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ghtly/pseuds/bri_ghtly
Summary: “Fuck this stupid game.” Neil huffs out as he throws his cards on the table in front of him.Andrew and Kevin laugh at him across the table.“I’m not doing it.” Neil says, crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance.“Neil, honey, we had a deal.” Andrew says smugly.---Or Neil loses a bet and has to wear a skirt, Andrew likes it a little too much.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 288





	5,6,7,8 Who do we appreciate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Hopefully you enjoy this, I was going to stop writing after Andrew and Kevin saw Neil in the uniform but I couldn't help myself so here is a smutty lil fic ft. Neil in a cheerleader's uniform.

“Fuck this stupid game.” Neil huffs out as he throws his cards on the table in front of him.

Andrew and Kevin laugh at him across the table.

“I’m not doing it.” Neil says, crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance.

“Neil, honey, we had a deal.” Andrew says smugly.

Neil glares at Andrew’s stupid smirk.

He’d already won three games when he made the bet, it was a stupid bet that he fully intended on not completing when he made it but something about the smug look in Andrew’s eyes and Kevin’s giggling makes him want to do it just to wipe the stupid smiles off their face.

Neil stands abruptly from the table and storms out of the front door, slamming it behind him.

He walks quickly down the hallway, trying to get this over as quickly as possible. He gives three sharp knocks on Aaron’s door when he reaches the end of the hallway.

“Hey Neil, what’s-“ Neil interrupts Aaron before he can finish his question.

“Is Katelyn here?”

“Uhh, yeah she’s in the loungeroom.”

“Perfect.” Neil grumbles as he pushes past a confused Aaron to get into the dorm room.

He finds Katelyn watching what looks like some nature documentary on the tv, her legs are hooked over the arm rest and she’s lying back over the rest of the couch.

“Hey Neil.” Katelyn greets him cheerily as he barges into the room.

“Hey, can I borrow something?”

“Sure.” Katelyn sits up, unhooking her legs from the couch and standing in front of Neil, she doesn’t seem disturbed by Neil’s abruptness. “What did you need?”

Neil pauses, suddenly embarrassed, he turns and see’s Aaron in the kitchen, trying to appear like he’s not paying attention even though he is clearly eavesdropping.

Neil leans closer to Katelyn and makes his voice soft as he whispers to her, “Do you have a spare Cheer uniform?” Neil feels his face heat in embarrassment as he asks the question. He turns to see if Aaron heard anything but he’s not giving Neil any odd looks so he thinks he’s in the clear.

Katelyn on the other hand is definitely giving him a weird look, it seems like she doesn’t know if she should be surprised or unsettled.

“Umm, I might. What’s it for?” Katelyn asks him quietly.

“I lost a bet.” Neil mumbles as he looks at the ground trying to avoid her eyes.

“Ohhh, ok then that’s fine. I thought it was for some weird sex thing.” Katelyn says.

Neil hears Aaron give out a loud cough behind him and he really wishes Katelyn hadn’t returned to her normal volume.

She grabs his arm and frags him into Aaron’s room, Neil’s thankful he’ll avoid any further mortification in front of Aaron.

“I think I usually have a spare uniform in here somewhere.” Katelyn mumbles as she slowly starts picking through Aaron’s cupboard.

“Ah, here it is.” She pulls out the orange garb from the back of the closet causing a few other pieces of clothes to fall to the ground.

The difference between Aaron and Andrew’s room’s startles Neil for a second, Andrew’s room has barely anything in it, including clothes, and it’s always clean, everything neatly packed away. Aaron’s looks more like as organized mess, there’s things thrown across his desk and there seems to be a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room.

“Just bring it back when you’re done.” Katelyn says as she hands the clothes to Neil.

“Thanks.” Neil says, grateful that Katelyn isn’t making a fuss about this. “I’ll see you soon.” He says as he leaves the room, Katelyn following behind him.

“See ya Aaron.” Neil lets the words out quickly as he leaves the dorm room as quickly as he can.

“What was he borrowing?” Neil hears Aaron ask Katelyn as the door closes behind him and Neil hopes she has it in her to lie to Aaron about this. He’s really trying to avoid as much humiliation as possible.

He gets back to his own room and walks straight to the bedroom, Kevin and Andrew are still talking in the loungeroom so they don’t see him as he crosses quickly into the room, closing the door behind him.

He discards his own clothes on the bed as he changes quickly into Katelyn’s cheerleading uniform. He looks in the mirror when he’s finished. The top doesn’t fit quite right but there’s still a space that exposes his midriff between the top of the skirt and the top. The scars on his stomach peak out but Andrew’s seen all his scars before and doesn’t seem to mind them. Neil shivers a little as he remembers the tip of Andrew’s warm tongue tracing across his stomach following the line of one scar before moving onto another. 

Neil shakes himself and turns in the mirror. Katelyn is taller than him so the skirt is short, and barely covers his butt.

Neil huffs, might as well get this over with. He turns away from the mirror and walks out of the door walking straight to the loungeroom where he can still hear Kevin and Andrew.

He makes his steps aggressively loud as he stomps into the room. Kevin notices him first, not that he’d been particularly trying to hide his entrance, and immediately starts laughing. Andrew looks up as soon as Kevin bursts out in laughter but Andrew just drops the cards in his hand and his jaw falls along with them. Andrew doesn’t laugh but his cheeks turn pink as his eye’s walk down Neil’s body. Neil feels his own cheeks heat at the attention and he feels his stomach heat up with arousal.

Kevin doesn’t seem to notice what’s happening between Neil and Andrew as he continues to laugh.

“Oh my God Neil. I have to go tell Nicky.” Kevin laughs as he walks from the room.

“Wait no don’t tel-“ Neil tries to stop Kevin as he moves past Neil towards the doorway but the doors shutting behind him before he can finish.

“Come here.” Andrew’s voice is deep and raspy and Neil turns back towards him.

Andrew’s eye’s move slowly from where he’d obviously been looking at where the skirt barely covered Neil and onto his face.

Neil laughs lightly as he moves towards Andrew, “Really? This is a thing for you? You know if you hadn’t made this a bet you could’ve saved me a lot of embarrassment, I probably would’ve done it if you’d just asked.”

When Neil finishes his sentence he’s standing in front of Andrew, who’s pushed back from the table in his chair, leaving Neil room to stand in front of him.

“I didn’t know it was a thing, God look at you.” Andrew says, his voice is still deep and raspy and Neil knows he’d put on a skirt a hundred more times to get that voice out of Andrew.

Andrew reaches out slowly and places his hands on Neil’s waist and Neil feels his calloused palms on the space of skin exposed at his stomach. Andrew drags him forward gently until Neil has his legs to either side of the chair, spread apart above Andrew. Andrew softly urges him down until he’s sitting on Andrew’s lap.

Andrew moves his hands from Neil’s waist to the tops of his thigh’s and lightly traces his thumbs back and forth across Neil’s skin. Neil shivers at the touch and he leans in closer to Andrew resting his head against Andrew’s shoulder and letting out a gasp when Andrew’s hand’s travel higher up his thigh’s until he’s rubbing his fingers across the very tops of Neil’s thighs, brushing past his crotch lightly with every few strokes.

“Andrew.” Neil whispers, he can hear the need in his own voice.

Andrew lets a short groan and brings one of his hands up and cups Neil’s jaw tenderly, turning Neil’s face off his shoulder and bringing it forward so Andrew can lean in and kiss him.

Andrew is unforgiving as he presses his lips to Neil’s and Neil returns his kiss just as desperately, Andrew bites Neil’s lower lip and Neil gasps before letting out a long drawn out moan.

“Fuck.” Andrew says and both his hands are back at Neil’s thighs, he hooks his hands under Neil’s legs as he stands up, lifting Neil with him.

Neil tightens his legs around Andrew’s hips and wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck. Andrew starts walking towards the bedroom but Neil leans in to kiss him before they can make it very far. Andrew doesn’t seem to mind he just walks towards the closest wall and sandwiches Neil between the wall and his front. Andrew grinds against him as he does it and Neil can feel how hard he is already and the friction against his own crotch makes a whine escape his throat. Andrew only pushes against him harder.

Neil has to pull back away from the kiss after a minute to take a breath, Andrew’s pupil’s are blown out and his mouth is pink and swollen, wet with their mixed saliva. Neil drops his legs from around Andrew and sets his feet on the ground, his legs are a little wobbly as he grabs Andrew’s wrist and leads him towards the bedroom.

Andrew shuts the door when they get into the room and Neil backs him up against it, leaning down slightly to press another kiss to Andrew’s lips. Neil grabs the bottom of Andrew’s shirt and breaks off the kiss to quickly pull it off before attaching his lips to Andrew’s again.

After a moment Neil moves his hands away from their wondering on Andrew’s chest and goes to pull his own top off but Andrew pulls back from him quickly.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean? I’m taking my top off.”

“Leave it on.” Andrew doesn’t look the least bit embarrassed as he makes the request, his eye’s just travel down Neil’s body again and Neil notices his breath getting quicker.

Andrew reaches his hand down and let’s his fingertips trace Neil’s thighs again, he pushes his hand up so that the skirt comes up with his hand. Before Neil can say anything Andrew is going down to his knee’s in front of Andrew.

Andrew moves one of his hand’s lifting up the skirt until he’s exposing the front of Neil’s thigh, Andrew leans forward teasingly slow and presses a gentle kiss to the very top of Neil’s thigh.

Neil feel’s his cock twitch and notices that the fabric of the skirt moves along with it, Andrew seems to have realized as well as he lets out a groan before moving forward again and sucking on Neil’s skin, scraping his teeth over the area and then sucking a bruise onto his skin. Neil settles a hand in Andrew’s hair as his mouth moves over him.

After Andrew has sucked a bruise onto Neil’s left thigh his mouth moves over to Neil’s other thigh, he lifts up the skirt from where it’s covering Neil’s thigh and his mouth settles on Neil’s skin again as he repeats his teeth scraping and sucking pattern.

Andrew bites down on the bruise he’s just made on Neil’s thigh and Neil’s legs give out slightly, he catches himself with a hand to Andrew’s shoulder and Andrew chuckles slightly. He gives the bruise on Neil’s thigh a playful flick before he stands up again. He kisses Neil again and starts moving him backwards towards the bed.

As soon as Neil’s calves hit the bed he flops down dragging Andrew with him but before he can settle with Andrew over him Andrew flips them so Neil is straddling him.

Neil grinds a slow circle over Andrew’s crotch and is rewarded with the hardness under him rubbing over his own aching dick. He leans down and attaches his mouth to Andrew’s neck sucking on it as he continues to grind on Andrew. Andrew’s hand rest on his thighs and squeeze lightly before moving up and squeezing Neil’s butt cheeks with every slow grind that Neil works over Andrew.

Andrew let’s out a long moan when Neil sucks on his neck particularly hard.

“You need to stop or I’m going to cum.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Neil mumbles into Andrew’s neck.

“I want you to ride me first.”

And yes, that’s an idea that Neil can get on board with. He leans back from Andrews neck and lifts himself up slightly so he can undo Andrew’s jeans underneath him and Andrew reaches down to shuffle out of his pants as Neil reaches over to the bed side table to get the lube.

Andrew must have finished with his own pant’s because he’s suddenly reaching under Neil’s skirt to pull his boxer’s off.

He takes the lube from Neil’s hand and quickly slicks up a finger before he reaches back under the skirt, quickly swirling his finger around Neil’s rim before pushing in slowly. Neil groans at the pressure and his hands clench on Andrew’s shoulders.

Andrew turns his head and kisses Neil’s wrist, “All good?” He asks. Andrew asking if he’s ok will never not be sexy to Neil so he let’s out another moan and nods his head quickly before pushing back against Andrew’s finger.

Andrew seems to get the hint because he starts moving his finger in and out of Neil, his pace getting quicker as Neil starts to move back against Andrew’s hand. The angle can’t be that easy for Andrew to stay in but he’s not complaining and Neil’s always loved grinding on Andrew from on top.

Andrew takes his hand out and Neil’s let’s out a whine but before he can complain Andrew is back with two fingers slowly entering him. Neil lets out a smile as Andrew’s fingers bottom out, avoiding pressing on Neil’s prostate. “Yesss.” He let’s out around a moan.

It doesn’t take long before Neil is ready for three fingers and Neil leans down to kiss him as Andrew pushes in three slick fingers into Neil.

The kiss is messy, Neil can’t help moving back against Andrew’s fingers so their lips separate with each movement but Neil’s not willing to sit still to kiss Andrew properly.

He sit’s back up to properly work himself on Andrew’s fingers, trying to find an angle where Andrew will press against his prostate.

“God, you look so fucking hot right now.” Neil looks to Andrew’s face with the words.

Andrew looks like they’re already fucking, his arousal is clear on his face as his eyes work over Neil’s face and body.

“I don’t think I ever want you out of a skirt, look how pretty your thighs look.” Andrew says moving a hand slowly over Neil’s thigh before drawing his hand back and slapping it lightly.

Neil’s moan takes him by surprise, it’s loud and it rip’s from him, he stops moving against Andrew’s fingers and has to concentrate so he doesn’t cum right then and there.

“Oh you like that do you?” Andrew draws his hand back again but Neil catches it quickly.

“If you do that again, I’m going to come.” He pants out.

Instead of smacking down, Andrew brings his hand down slowly to span Neil’s thigh before squeezing the red skin.

“I’m ready for you.” Neil lets out breathlessly, he still hasn’t moved, he’s afraid that if he does he’ll finish.

Andrew pulls his fingers out of Neil and somehow reaches around Neil to pull off his own boxers, Andrew’s cock immediately pops free as his underwear comes off and the tip of hiss dick lightly hit’s the inside of Neil’s thigh and Neil feels a drop of pre-cum left on his skin. Neil looks down at his groin but everything is covered by the skirt he’s wearing. He reaches down to pull up the skirt and reaches past Andrew to get the lube. He squirts some on his fingers before reaching down and working it quickly over Andrew’s dick.

Andrew’s dick is barely covered when Neil aligns it against his rim and sinks down. The both let out long moans with the contact and Neil takes a minute to adjust to the feel of Andrew filling him up. Neil leans his head back and slowly starts bouncing up and down.

Andrew reaches up after a few moments of Neil riding him and his hand closes against Neil’s exposed throat, he doesn’t press hard just enough for Neil to feel a slight pressure and Neil feels his dick give a twitch at the contact. He starts bouncing against Andrew in earnest, chasing his own release. Andrew’s hand doesn’t leave his throat as he pushes up and down against him and when Andrew finally hit’s his prostate his moan is more of a scream. As soon as Andrew hears the noise he clutches Neil’s throat a little harder and his other hand slaps down on Neil’s thigh again.

Neil let’s out a moan of Andrew’s name before he whites out as he cums, going boneless against Andrew as he finishes.

When Neil starts to come to he realizes he’s slumped over Andrew’s chest and Andrew’s hands are moving slowly and gently up and down his thighs. Andrew’s still hard inside him but he doesn’t seem to mind as he waits for Neil to come back to reality.

“Jesus Christ.” Neil says utterly debauched. 

Andrew laughs lightly, “I know.”

Andrew flips them when he realizes Neil’s regained his awareness, his arm is tight around Neil as he does so. When Andrew is over Neil again he slowly starts to move in and out of him again. Neil winches slightly at the over stimulation.

“You ok? Want me to stop?”

Neil shakes his head, the over stimulation will be worth it to feel Andrew finish in him and feel the hot cum leak out of him later.

He leans up to kiss Andrew and Andrew starts moving in him again. Neil brings his hand up to rest in Andrew’s hair, tightening his grip as Andrew starts to move quicker inside of him.

Using the hand in his hair Neil angles Andrew’s head until he can get to his neck sucking lightly at it when he can reach it.

“God, you and your fucking neck thing.” Andrew grits out.

“You love it.” Neil says before biting down hard on Andrew’s neck and as if to prove Neil’s point Neil feels Andrew twitch inside of him and feels the hot spill of cum fill him up.

Andrew pulls out of him slowly after he’s finished and flops down on the bed next to Neil.

Andrew turn on his side to face Neil and wraps his arm across Neil’s stomach and pulls him closer until they’re snuggled together.

“We’re going to have to wash the uniform before we give it back to Katelyn.” Neil says lazily, he takes a minute to be embarrassed that he’d just had sex in his friend’s clothes and feels himself blush again.

Andrew laughs “I don’t know if she’ll want it back.”

“Hey! No one has to know what happened in this uniform.”

Andrew hums and just snuggles closer to Neil.

Neil hears the front door open and close.

“Neil!” He hears Nicky yell as footsteps walk past their door, “Kevin says you’re in a cheerleader’s uniform and it’s hilarious.”

Andrew groans and Neil lets out a laugh before turning to press a soft kiss to Andrew’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> As always any kudos, comment and bookmarks are super appreciated :)  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://bri-ghtly.tumblr.com/) if you want.  
> Thanks again, I'm glad to be finally writing something for the aftg fandom.


End file.
